howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for Oswald... and Chicken
}} Searching for Oswald... and Chicken is the twelfth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It was released on August 25, 2017. Overview On a search for Dagur's dad, Hiccup and Dagur encounter vicious Grim Gnashers, and Tuff’s search for a missing Chicken leads him to discover she has a second family. http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/dragons-race-to-the-edge/?show_tab=episodes Plot Dagur and Heather barely escape a cave in while desperately searching for their father, Oswald. Dagur is getting fed up with how obsessed Heather is about it, and after she flies off to continue looking, Dagur flies to the Edge to ask for Hiccup's help in talking some sense into his sister. He shows him Oswald's old diary, and Hiccup discovers that Oswald had been to Vanaheim due to the sketches of [[Sentinel dragons inside. Meanwhile, Tuff is desperately searching for Chicken, who he hasn't seen in days, and he's losing hope. Finding humor in the situation, Snotlout decides to narrate the drama as it unfolds. Astrid agrees to help Tuff look for her. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Dagur fly back to Vanaheim believing it might lead to clues as to where Oswald might be, and believe he might even possibly still be there. Despite Hiccup's discomfort at humans being on the island again, they manage to get past the Sentinels and crash land, and soon discover dragon teeth in some tree trunks and rocks. It's not long before Grim Gnasher dragons appear and try to fight the three Riders and their dragons off. With the help of the Sentinels, the new dragons are fought off and the humans stumble upon an old shack. Dagur is struggling with guilt and apprehension, but Hiccup talks him into opening the door. Sadly he finds a body inside. It's soon learned that it was Oswald, and he had lived on the island for many years after being shipwrecked. And now he had also died on the island. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Dagur bury Oswald in front of his shack, and Dagur mourns over the loss of his father whom he had been searching for for so long. Fishlegs discovers inside the hut what a hero to dragons Oswald was though, saying he helped the Sentinels fight off the Grim Gnashers and defend sick and ageing dragons. Toothless also discovers a chest holding two letters; one for Dagur and one for Heather. Back on the Edge, Stormfly is using her tracking talents to help find Chicken, and Snotlout continues to narrate the whole ordeal. Tuff finally finds her trying to brush away her tracks in the dirt, and despite Tuff's pleadings, she falls off a ledge. It appears to be the end for Chicken, but what Tuff sees when he looks over the edge is Chicken with a rooster. Shortly eight chicks join the couple, and though everyone else is taken by how cute the little family is, Tuff is still hurt over Chicken's actions. He refuses the affections by one particular chick, who he quickly is taken with and names Chicklet. Meanwhile back in Vanaheim, Dagur reads the letter addressed to him, and learns that his father was proud of him, and loved him even after being such a destructive kid. The Grim Gnashers attack an aging Gronckle just as the trio is trying to leave, but the Sentinels come in for the rescue. Finally sensing these humans and healthy dragons are friends, the Sentinels bow to them and create a path for them to leave. Hiccup is impressed at how they earned the Sentinels' respect, and Dagur is still confused how respect can be earned and not just demanded. On the flight back home, Fishlegs goes through some papers he salvaged from Oswald's hut, and asks Hiccup about one paper that contains the drawing on a Dragon Eye lens. The scene suddenly cuts to Heather, who has the lens on her belt and is talking to Johann on his ship about her father. Johann shares that he knows someone who has recently seen Oswald alive. Transcript The transcript for this episode is here, Background Information and Trivia *Oswald the Agreeable is seen for the first time, though it's only in an illusion and only the back of him is seen. * Errors * Continuity * Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Mae Whitman as Heather * - as Oswald the Agreeable *Michael Goldstrom as Johann Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Sleuther *Windshear Other Characters *Chicken *Chicken's Mate *Chicklet Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes